


Distance.

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Force Bond (Star Wars), I'm Sorry, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Takes place after Episode 12: The Siege. Mando finally brings Baby Yoda with a Not-Jedi now he just has to will himself to leave.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and had to get it out before episode 13. Please forgive grammar and spelling because I needed to finish before Tomorrow. Also I am sorry for hurting Mando....and the child.

To say Mando was impressed by Ashoka Tano would be an understatement. She was clearly a skilled warrior and knew far more about the child's abilities than he did. His instant distrust of her when they first met had slowly started to fade. The child seemed comfortable here as well. He and Ashoka instantly connected in a way the Mandalorian didn't understand. Ashoka explained a bit about the Force to him, how it connected all things. The child was strong in the Force which is why he could do all those incredible feats. Yet, for all the things Ashoka did answer, there were still questions. 

Ashoka Tano knew nothing of the baby's people. She mentioned a Master Yoda who was a Jedi, a powerful one, and how the child looked to be of the same species. Still, that was about all she knew. She knew not of their home planet or species name. Ashoka suggested the best thing was to train the child, help them use the Force and Mando agreed. 

That was five weeks ago. The child was now able to lift rocks without passing out for hours. The child was also getting more vocal, blabbing more than Mando had ever heard. It was clear the child was happy and content. This was where he belonged. 

The first week Mando stayed because he did not trust the former Jedi.

Then he stayed because others were still hunting the child and he had to make sure it was safe.

Then because the forest planet could be dangerous. 

Then because…

Because…

Mando laid in the makeshift bed Miss Tano had made for him. It was late. Mando had just got done with patrols. The creatures in the surrounding forest were quiet and everything was calm. He kept his helmet and armor on and laid down staring at the little crib. The child was sleeping soundly. He had a busy day of lifting little pebbles. Mando watched him, then rolled over looking up at the ceiling. The child belonged here. The child was happy here. 

Yet, Mando didn't belong here. 

The next morning Mando began to pack up the Razor Crest. The child watched him for a while tilting his head from side to side confused. Mando said nothing, just continued loading the ship and making preparations to take off. 

"You could stay, you know?" Ashoka said as he carried a bag of barriers onto the ship. 

"I have things to attend too," Mando said simply. He needed to search out the other Mandalorians. He had many questions since meeting Bo. He could use some answers and help her in her quest. 

"The child wants you to stay. It would hurt him to lose you," Ashoka said and for a moment Mando paused. 

"He'll get over it," He said and entered the ship. He did not come out for some time. 

The sun was setting by the time Mando figured it was time to go. He had been putting it off. He was not sure why. He sat in the front of the ship, looking over the controls yet couldn't bring himself to leave. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He had to leave. There was nothing for him here. The kid was content. The kid was safe. The kid was with his own kind. He wasn't needed anymore. The kid didn't need him anymore. 

"It's about time I take my leave," Mando said suddenly. The child was eating some of the berries from the planet with Ashoka. He looked up at Mando making a small sound and tilting his head again. "Thank you," Mando said to Ashoka. "I trust you will keep him safe."

"I will," she said back, her voice a little soft. 

Mando nodded to her, looked at the child, still looking up at him with wide eyes. Mando said nothing and turned to leave. He heard the child following, making small sounds of distress. Mando didn't turn, he just kept walking. The child made even loader distressed noises. Did he know what was going on? 

Mando finally stopped and turned to face the child. He nearly crashed into Mando's leg. "Stay here kid. She'll take care of you," Mando said. The child made even more distressed noises. He ran up and started holding Mando's leg. "No, kid. You're not coming with me. It's better here, okay? Stay," The child only gripped him tighter. 

Thankfully Ahsoka appeared and picked up the child, practically prying him off Mando's leg. The child reached out for Mando to hold him. The Mandalorian paused for a moment watching the child. He felt his hands reaching out on his own, but had to pull them back. "Bye kid," Mando said and boarded the ship. 

Ashoka sighed heavily watching the Razor Crest take off. The child was now crying. Reaching out for the ship the child wailed. Ashoka held the child tight. This was something the Mandalorian had to learn on his own. She whispered to the child it would be okay, but he continued to cry until the ship was out of sight. 

It was a long, quiet ride for the Mandalorian. He wasn't sure where he was headed, just drifting through space. It was quiet on his ship, the most quiet it had ever been. There was no soft cooing or slight snores, just silence. This was for the best. 

The Mandalorian set a course for a nearby planet then went down to get some rest. He hadn't been sleeping well. Now would be a good time as ever to rest his eyes. He opened his sleeping bunk and noticed the small hammock he made for the child. How many nights did the two spend sleeping in there? How many nights did he lay awake just listening to the kid breathing? The Mandalorian grabbed the hammock and tossed out of the small cubby quickly. He laid down and slammed the door. This was for the best. 

Sleep did not come that night, nor the night after. The Mandalorian felt drained and heavy. He didn't bother to learn the name of the planet he landed on. It was mostly fields with large rocks jetting out of the air. He landed in a small farm town, wanting to avoid the large capital.

The people of the farm greeted him kindly and he paid for some food and drink in a private room in a family's house. The family was nice enough not to ask too many questions. They seemed to have respect for Mandalorian, but Mando wasn't in the mood to find out more.

He stripped himself of his armor, taking off his shoulder pads first. The Mudhorn symbol crafted into the metal. He ran his fingers over it. 

_ It did not know it was my enemy.  _

_ You are a clan of two  _

Mando placed the shoulder pads down and was about to take off his helmet when he heard a scream from outside. The Mandalorian took his blaster and ran out as fast as he could. 

The farm was on fire. He saw the kind farmers that gave him food and shelter trying to put out the flames. Mando ran to them and tried to help. He heard someone scream in the distance, and then was suddenly silenced. Mando spun to see StormTroopers coming out of the flames. They shot at the other farmers. Mando fired back, killing a few of them. 

He continued to fight taking out as many as he could. The flames grew, easily burning down the farm and surrounding homes. The Mandalorian turned to see the nice farmers dead, wide, empty eyes staring back at him. He gasped, seeing that the injuries didn't look like they came from any blaster of raging fire. 

"We meet again Din Djarin," a voice called out from the roaring flames. Mando turned to see an imperial office standing before him, a pile of bodies at his feet. "Where's the assets?" Moff Gideon asked. 

"No where you can get him," Mando shot back. He raised his blaster and started firing at the officer. With lightning speed the officer pulled a weapon from his side. It glowed black in color and resembled a type of sword. The new weapon easily blocked the laser blasts like it was nothing. 

Moff Gideon began to approach. "Where is the asset? The track I placed on you went dark, only appeared now. Yet, these lovely folks told me you arrived alone. So where are they?" Gideon pressed. Mando did not answer but continued to fire at the Moff. Gideon blocked all the attacks with the DarkSaber. Mando took a few steps back firing still. He needed to get out of here. He was about to fly off with his jetpack when a blast from Gideon's hidden blaster to the chest knocked him to the ground. He gasped out, the air knocked out of his lungs. A normal blaster shouldn't hurt this much. 

The Mandalorian went to get up, but a boot to his chest knocked him back down. Mando gasped the flames growing stronger around him. He reached his arm up to attack the Moff but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Mando turned to see the tip of the DarkSaber in his uncovered shoulder. Gideon leaned over him digging in the Darksaber just a little more. "Where is the asset? Hm? Where did you dump it?" Gideon sneered at him digging in the blade. 

Mando gasped out in pain. The blade was not even very far into his shoulder, but his whole arm was on fire. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to push the pain away, like he had been trained. "The child's gone. Safe." Mando panted out. "You will never find him." Mando went to stab the Moff with his free hand but Gideon knocked it away. Moff used his other hand to shoot Mando's free arm with a blaster. Mando screamed out from the sudden pain.

"Very well. If you will not bring me the asset. I will bring the asset here," Gideon smiled. 

Mando took a long, pained, breath. The DarkSaber was still in his shoulder and his other arm lay limply at his side. "Good luck with that. Kid's...kid's long gone. With people who are stronger than you." 

Gideon shook his head. Mando felt the flames licking the sides of his armor and his shoulder hurt more than anything he could imagine. Yet, he knew the child was safe. No matter what Gideon did to him, Mando would never tell him where the child is. He would rather die than give up the child. He could burn or be tortured with the DarkSaber; he would never give up the child. Never. 

"I do not doubt your will," Gideon said and stomped on Mando harder. "And I do not doubt you would only hide the asset with someone you deem worthy. Therefore I have no choice." Moff Gideon said and then pushed the DarkSaber deeper into the Mandilorian's shoulder. Mando screamed feeling the blade piercing bone. He had never felt pain like that. His whole arm screamed in agony. He felt the blade go straight through his shoulder. Mando gasped out in pain again, barely able to contain it. 

"That is it. Scream. Let the asset hear you. Let it feel your pain." Gideon seemed to be smiling. 

"W-what?" Mando gasped out. "Ch-child's not...here," Mando breathed out. 

"No, but it is connected to you. It will know your pain," The Moff said and before Mando could ask what he meant the DarkSaber was twisted. Mando screamed. His whole body convulsed with pain, but Gideon kept him down. 

"Yes. Scream out through that bond." Gideon twisted the DarkSaber. This time Mando held in the scream as much as he could. He bit down on his lip so hard it bled. He wouldn't let the Moff hear him scream again; he wouldn't allow himself to give into what the officer wanted. "Try to hold back, be strong. The asset will feel your pain regardless. I'm sure not even who you hid it with will be able to stop the asset from coming to your aid. The asset will hear you and come to me." Moff pressed the DarkSaber harder into his shoulder. Mando barely held the scream back. 

Mando wasn't sure what the Moff meant about a bond or how the kid could hear him. The kid was safe and far out of reach. The DarkSaber was twisted in his shoulder. The kid wouldn't hear him. The kid was safe. Another twist. He could take the pain. The kid was safe. The DarkSaber was removed and stabbed in again. The kid was safe. The kid was safe...the kid was….

Mando felt himself slipping. The pain was overwhelming. The material on his leg was burning from the surrounding fires, his arm was broken from a close range blaster hit, and his other arm was slowly going numb and the DarkSaber was once again removed from his shoulder. Yet all of this felt distant. The pain had gone away, the roaring flames had gone away, and his vision was starting to go away. Everything was giving way to the dark nothingness. Faintly Mando heard distressed sounds. He felt something familiar and warm. 

"Kid…," He whispered and everything faded. 

"M...Man...Mandalor…," a voice pulled him from the darkness. Everything was numb. The darkness clung to the corners of his vision, yet colors and shapes started to form before his eyes. He was awake, his helmet was still on and he was laying on his back. "Mandalorian," the voice called louder this time. He turned his head slightly to see the Not Jedi Ahsoka Tano.

"Wha…," He started to say. It was hard. Everything felt heavy. He almost gave into the darkness once again but imagines of the child flashed in his mind. He left the child with Ahsoka. The child was safe with her. "Whe...where?" He tried to get up but the pain returned and he gasped out unable to move. 

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment. "I am sorry," she said. "He felt it...he felt you in pain." She paused looking sadly out in the distance. "He felt you dying. It would have destroyed him, to do nothing, to continue to feel that...to sense you die." 

"Where…," Mando coughed. "Where is he?" 

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "They have him."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One Shot. What happens next is up to your imagination! Thanks for reading hope meeting Ahsoka goes well and everything is fine and no one gets hurt.


End file.
